encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Odessa
Odessa is a character from the Filipino telefantasya saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Books 2 and 3 of the series. Odessa was played by Filipina actress Pauleen Luna. Character Background Odessa is a Heran (Etherian noble) from Hera ''Aega (House Aega), one of the four noble houses of the kingdom of Etheria. She is the daughter of As'nan, the head priestess and chieftain of Hera Aega. She found Ybrahim in the fields of Hera Aega and fell in love with him. Because it is strictly forbidden for an Aegan to fall in love, she was banished from her house. She made Ybrahim fall in love with her using her enchanted bow and arrow. She then named him Alexus, a name that means "an ''encantado with only one love." When Alena came across Ybrahim, she knew he was her husband right away. She sought the truth from the'' Batis ng Katotohanan'' (Stream of Truth) and found out that it was indeed Ybrahim. With this Alena will take vengeance to the Etherians. Odessa was also the one who brought Amihan and Alena to the tribe of the Adjantao and sold them for gold. In the final episode of Etheria, Odessa is revealed to be bearing Ybrahim's child at the time of the kingdom's fall. Odessa was revived in the third book of Encantadia: Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas by Ether, and was elated to find out that her child with Alexus/Ybrahim is also alive. But the birth of her baby caused much doubt about her loyalty to the Herans' mission of reviving their fallen kingdom. She then renames herself as "Tami-a" to befriend Cassandra and eventually, to see her own son in Sapiro. When she attempted to tell Arman who her father is this led to her own demise in the hands of her very own queen, Avria. Just like Pirena whom Emre and Galatea considered a candidate to go to Devas after death, she was also sent to Devas under the condition of repenting for what she did to Alena and Ybrahim. She shows up again to meet with Arman, her son and tell him that his father is Ybrahim. However, Alena shows up to battle her. Odessa is later killed once again. Her personality could be somewhat compared to her arch-rival, Alena. She has a strong affection towards love as exemplified by her falling for Ybrahim. She is even considered to be kind-natured and motherly just like Alena. This is one of the reasons why before knowing that they are enemies, they were able to relate to one another. The irony in Odessa is that when her greatest gift and power is manipulation of the emotions of other people, even she cannot control her own. Powers and Weapon Special Abilities Teleportation - this is a common ability among the Herans of Etheria Empathy '- she has the ability to manipulate emotions through her bow and arrow ( ex. love, fear, anger, happiness ) '''Energy Blasts '- much like her fellow Herans, Odessa is also shown to be capable of producing and harnessing blasts of blue energy, either as attack blasts or creating spells. However, Odessa rarely ever uses this power, in contrast to Andora and Avria. Weapons '''Sword, Bow and Arrow- Odessa's weapons that she utilizes to manipulate the emotions of others and for battle. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Etherian Category:Book 3 Characters